Veteran's Day
by InAMoment
Summary: Poems and quotes I put together in honor of Veteran's Day 11.11.11
1. Chapter 1

**For all of America's Veterans and all of our soldiers in the Marine Corps, Army, Navy, and Air Force.**

**May God be with them and their families, to grant them strength and courage, to fight for freedom, for God, and for America.**

**God bless America, God bless our troops.**

* * *

><p><strong>They Did Their<strong> **Share**

On Veteran's Day we honor

Soldiers who protected our nation.

For their service as our warriors,

They deserve our admiration.

.

Some of them were drafted;

Some were volunteers;

For some it was just yesterday;

For some it's been many years;

.

In the jungle or the desert,

On land or on the sea,

They did whatever was assigned

To produce a victory.

.

Some came back; some didn't.

They defended us everywhere.

Some saw combat; some rode a desk;

All of them did their share.

.

No matter what the duty,

For low pay and little glory,

These soldiers gave up normal lives,

For duties mundane and gory.

.

Let every veteran be honored;

Don't let polotics get in the way.

Without them, freedom would have died;

What they did, we can't repay.

.

We owe so much to them,

Who kept us safe from terror,

So when we see a uniform,

Let's say "Thank you" to every wearer.

**By Joanna Fuchs**


	2. Chapter 2

**For all of America's Veterans and all of our soldiers in the Marine Corps, Army, Navy, and Air Force.**

**May God be with them and their families, to grant them strength and courage, to fight for freedom, for God, and for America.**

**God bless America, God bless our troops.**

* * *

><p><strong>Make War, Not Love<strong>

Exept for those who make the guns

And profit from each bomb and pane,

No one wants war; we all want peace.

"Bring them home!" people complain.

.

There are better ways to solve all this;

We'll get together and negotiate;

With diplomacy, we'll calm them down;

With loving hearts we'll end the hate.

.

But loving hearts don't understand

That demented tyrants want it all.

No talk, no love will change their minds.

Only war will cause there fall.

.

Hitler, Stalin, Pol Pot, too,

Total power was their goal.

Saddam Hussein, Amin, and more,

Ignored the talk, and gained control.

.

Despicable, depraved and more,

With viciousness, they kill their own.

So we send our soldiers off to hell

To keep freedom as our cornerstone.

.

Was 9/11 not enough

To show us just how far they'll go?

Will we acquiesce to terrorists,

These devils, the lowest of the low?

.

Reluctantly, we have to fight;

So while pundits chatter and discuss,

We'll use our might to take them out,

To keep the enemies from killing us.

**By Joanna Fuchs**


	3. Chapter 3

**For all of America's Veterans and all of our soldiers in the Marine Corps, Army, Navy, and Air Force.**

**May God be with them and their families, to grant them strength and courage, to fight for freedom, for God, and for America.**

**God bless America, God bless our troops.**

* * *

><p><strong>Man in the Arena<strong>

"Its is not the critic who counts; not the man who points out how the strong man stumbles or where the doer of deeds could have done better. The credit belongs to the man who is actually in the arena, whose face is marred by dust and sweat and blood, who strives valiantly, who errs and comes up short again and again, because there is no effort without error or shortcoming, but who knows the great enthusiasms, the great devotions, who spends himself for a worthy cause; who, at the best, knows, in the end, the triumph of high achievement, and who, at the worst, if he fails, at least he fails while daring greatly, so that his place shall never be with those cold and timid souls who knew neither victory nor defeat." **-****Theodore Roosevelt**

**.**

"I have never in my life envied a human being who led an easy life;

I have envied a great many people who led difficult lives and led them well."

**-Theodore Roosevelt**

**.**

****"Don't hit at at all if you can help it;

don't hit a man if you can possibly avoid it;

but if you do hit him,

put him to sleep."

**-Theodore Roosevelt**

.

****"Let us speak courteously,

deal fairly, and keep ourselves

armed and ready."

**-Theodore Roosevelt**


End file.
